


Wishing From A Wrinkle

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Dark Magic, F/M, Mirror of Erised, Miscarriage, Parallel Universes, Post-War, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: The damaged and wrinkled Mirror of Erised stands in a room in the castle of Hogwarts, granting harmless and beneficial wishes of students, since its rediscovery after the war. After all these years, Harry Potter comes back to it wanting one of his deepest wishes to come true.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Wishing From A Wrinkle

Wishing From a Wrinkle

The man stood in the shadows looking at the wrinkled surface of the mirror of Erised, precisely at 1o’ clock. It was the 3rd of May. The mirror had reappeared only an hour ago. He knew he was going to do something utterly childish. but the way his godson, Scorpius Malfoy, persuaded him to give it a try, he couldn’t refuse. All his friends had their children preparing to attend Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny had spent years wishing for a child. Ginny was a strong witch but after seven miscarriages, she was growing desperate. Everyone but Hermione…,” Harry Potter chuckled under his breath,” first, she was married to studies and now she is married to her post.” The current transfiguration teacher was formidable and had earned the name the Iron Lady.

The Malfoys after the tragic death of Astoria Malfoy had shifted to Hogsmeade since Draco wanted to start his life afresh. He was currently teaching potions. Scorpius, his only son spend his time at the Burrow. The chapter of Battle of Hogwarts was not over, due to the miraculous disappearance of Severus Snape. He was not dead since months after the battle Minerva received the letter of resignation as a headmaster, Hermione received a copy of legal instructions declaring she must have his books, Prince Manor would go to Draco and a school owl delivered a box full of journals belonging to his mother. 

Heaving a deep sigh, he walked up to the Mirror of Erised and smiled ruefully. “I remember the first time I saw you. I saw Mum and Dad. You showed me my deepest desire.” He brought a finger up and lightly touched the scarred and wrinkled surface. A stray spell had damaged the mirror during the battle. Ever since no one could see anything over it. But students had been wishing one thing after the other and by the luck, several of those wishes got granted. 

It was like the mirror had grown a mind of its own. It would only grant the most harmless and constructive wishes. Anything in favor of the school and its residents. the situation was investigated by McGonagall and the famous mirror maker, Eugene Pierre, but they ruled out the presence of Dark Magic. Removing it out of the room was impossible because the castle itself won’t allow it. So it stayed there, in an empty room, propped against the wall. House-elves took great care to keep it clean. The mirror vanished on two particular dates every year. 9th January and 2nd May. Draco had confirmed gravely,” The first one was Snape”s birthday and the last...The day he disappeared.”

Sitting down cross-legged in front of the mirror the man tried,” Ginny is pregnant again. It’s her eighth. I wanted to give up but you see, she was adamant. Giving birth to healthy babies after nurturing them for nine months only to watch them die within minutes of their birth. Healers tell me, they are clueless. But I know it is Dark Magic. She will give up if the same thing happens once again. I am the DADA professor but I am an utter failure in defending my own babies. So here is what I wish for. I wish he was back, I wish he could help me, I wish…Please come back Sir.” he held his head in between his two hands and cried in earnest.

A tabby cat nudged him and together they left the room. As the door closed, one could hear Harry Potter talking to Minerva McGonagall,” I knew it was a stupid idea. But the students insisted. I have exhausted every other means of helping Ginny. I don’t know…but if this child lives, I have decided to call him Severus.” The headmistress’s voice sounded more distant,” Have courage, for Ginny, have courage”.

Meanwhile, a stone from the wall next to the mirror slide out, and from it, a bobcat crept inside the room carrying a bead’s bag in its mouth. Walking up close to the mirror it starting scratching the wrinkled surface. Tiny letters appeared and then disappeared. Minutes past. The wrinkle started swirling faster and faster, till the solid surface dissolved. The animal picked up the bead’s bag and leaped right inside the swirling black mist.

He had been standing under whirlpool to catch her the moment she slid down. She squealed when he grabbed her and picked her up. Kissing her, taking all the time, he drew smooth circles over her back. When they both parted for air, she asked,” How was your trip?” He grinned and brought out a small box. “ But I am not going to propose you right away, Miss Granger.” Shaking her head, she tried to move away, but the tall wizard will have none of it. Holding her firmly, he spoke,” Please look at me, Hermione. I love you. I want to marry you. But I wouldn’t ask you to leave your world.”

She protested,” But, you once said, you would never return. You would prefer living in this parallel universe.” Trying hard to sound more convincing, she rubbed her fingers across his sharp cheek,” I don’t mind meeting you like this.”

“But that’s unfair. I have decided to go back so that we don’t have to hide our relationship. I want to marry you and live with you.” Bringing out a heavily wrapped box, he waved it at her excitedly,” I found it, Hermione, I found whats killing Potters’ kids. I would like to grant his wish.”

Kissing him soundly, she beamed at him and then pouted,” But that would mean Hogwarts will no longer have its very own secret Santa.” The man threw back his head, laughing aloud. He leaned forward and rubbed his hand over her slightly swollen belly fondly,” I want to hold my son in my arms and I wish to see Harry Potter holding his child this time. As for granting childish wishes, Severus Snape is not a wishing well.” The couple laughed and staring at the swirling whirlpool spoke the password aloud,” Till death do us apart.”


End file.
